Rothbart
Rothbart is an evil enchanter and the main antagonist in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. After Princess Odette was born, he planned to kill her father, King William and take over his kingdom by using the forbidden arts, but his plan was backfired when King William and his guards arrived and stopped him on eve of his assult and destroyed his lab. He was then banished and he vows that someday he will have everything William had and loved. A few years later, he returned and he turned into a "Great Animal" and he murdered King William and captured Princess Odette and her guides, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet and took them away to the kingdom of Swan Lake. Lord Rothbart transformed Odette into a beautiful swan every night. The next day, Rothbart trys to force the jinxed princess into to marry him, hoping to rule her father's kingdom together legally as king and queen. But Odette replies: "I'll die first." and she tells him that she really loved Prince Derek. On the night of the royal ball, Rothbart's henchwoman, a hag witch named Bridget disguises herself as a replica of Odette and tricks Derek. Soon the prince realizes that she is not the real Odette, so he, Pooh and the other animals set off to rescue Odette. Back at Swan Lake, Rothbart transforms himself into a giant black creature known as The Great Animal and fought Derek and his animal friends. The battle ends when Derek's friend Bromley and Jean Bob the frog gaved the prince an arrow and a bow. He then defeated Rothbart by shooting an arrow at him into his heart and Rothbart collapses into the lake, exploding upon impact. Trivia *Rothbart returned to get his revenge on Pooh and his friends (along with Timon and Pumbaa, and Littlefoot and the gang) in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Rothbart became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Rothbart made his first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures TV show in Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long. *Rothbart became Thomas' enemy in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess. *Rothbart will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Rothbart will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Rothbart will become the enemy of The Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Swan Princess. *Rothbart will become the enemy of Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Rothbart made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the film, he turned into The Great Animal and Timon defeats him by shooting an arrow at him. *Rothbart will get his revenge on Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas. *Lord Rothbart will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Rothbart will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot Meets Anastasia, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster, Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz, Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot, Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, and more. *Rothbart will team up with Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Messina and El Supremo in order to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Rothbart will return in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'',[[Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend| Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend]] (and its TV Series), Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *Rothbart will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film to get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Rothbart will get his revenge on Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Rothbart is a member of the Council of Shadows in the Lo''gan's Adventures'' series. *Rothbart will return to get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas. *Rothbart will return to get his revenge on Pooh and his friends in'' Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas.'' Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Murderers Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues